


Credence's Habits

by iridian (iridiansdemise)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Small Mention of Mary Lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiansdemise/pseuds/iridian
Summary: Credence had the habit of sleeping in your bed, whenever he had the chance.At first you thought it was a tad alarming, not quite used to having anybody in your space uninvited. Soon enough though, you found yourself to be okay with this new information since you could always make an exception for Credence.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	1. Why are you in my bed?

Credence had the habit of sleeping in your bed, whenever he had the chance.

At first you thought it was a tad alarming, not quite used to having anybody in your space uninvited. Soon enough though, you found yourself to be okay with this new information since you could _always_ make an exception for Credence.

Whenever you'd leave for work in the mornings, Credence would lazily make his way over to your room and continue sleeping for the rest of the morning. You had discovered this information thanks to one fateful day where you had decided to quietly get ready for work one morning as to not wake Credence up. He always said he didn't mind the noise in the mornings, but you decided to be as quiet as possible anyways, always finding new ways to do the various parts of your morning routine without making a single sound. Maybe you were able to catch him that one morning because you had gotten so good at this skill, because as you were getting ready to leave the house, movement caught your attention.

You turned towards the sound you'd just heard, and saw Credence looking as if he was sleepwalking his way to your room. After processing the initial confusion, you quietly went to check on Credence to see if something was wrong, or if he had needed you for something. Usually when something was bothering Credence, he'd come to your room to wake you up. This was not unusual for Credence; he would usually come to your room in the wee small hours of the morning, sometimes with tears in his eyes or panic written all over his face, and you would always try your best to make sure that he could get back to sleep alright. He _hated_ doing this no matter how many times you insisted that you didn't mind, so he rarely ever came to you. You were worried that this was one of those few times and that something was _seriously_ bothering him enough to come to you. You quietly put your bag down and started coming up with excuses to tell your boss as you walked over to your room, but instead of finding a troubled Credence, you were met with a heartwarming sight.

Credence, already fast asleep comfortably on your bed, with a small adorable smile on his face. Confusion ensued again, but you were dangerously dancing on the verge of being late for work, and given how _not panicked_ Credence looked, you had decided to scrap the excuses to tell your boss and headed out to work as originally planned. You took one last moment to admire the adorable sight before you and promptly left the house.

* * *

It's safe to say that concentrating on your job was nearly impossible that day.

You kept running through various different scenarios and possibilities as to why Credence was sleeping in your bed. _Was his bed simply not comfortable enough? Did he not like his room?_ These options didn't really make sense though as you were with him when he chose how his room would look like. You even made sure to keep reminding him to choose whatever he liked, just in case he was worried about being vain. _You wanted Credence to be as comfortable as possible at home._ So you didn't quite exactly make progress in this area. Maybe something _was_ bothering him, and you had just left him there?! But Credence looked so heartwarmingly calm. You knew his anxiety-ridden face all too well, and this was certainly nowhere near it. So no progress here either. Instead, something else piqued your interest: how long had this been going on?

You weren't angry--not in the slightest. In fact, you don't think you were even _capable_ of being mad at Credence. You knew that he was never one to intrude no matter how much convincing it took to let him know that your space was his space as well, so you knew that he wasn't doing this with the intention to purposely ignore his inability to intrude. So this must mean that either he was genuinely unaware of ending up in your bed in the mornings, or he was keeping this secret of his extremely well hidden.

In the end, all this pondering left you extremely confused with not a single answer or explanation in sight. But, there was really nothing you could do at work right? You know how the saying goes: to worry is to suffer twice. So you shoved it to the back of your mind and decided to speak with him about it later.

* * *

Or so you thought.

After you got home from work, you inconspicuously made your way back to your room to inspect anything that may have been out of place. You're always way too lazy to make your bed in the morning, so you were counting on the bed looking very obviously slept in. And yet, the comforter looks all bunched up in the ways that you usually leave it, and the pillows that always end up on the floor still remain there. To your great surprise, _everything_ was in the exact same place you had left it before Credence had came into your room that morning. Could you have been imagining things? A few minutes ago you were confident you would find out why Credence was catching some _zzz_ 's in your bed, but now, you weren't even sure if he was even there.

You made your way over to his room, confidence steadily decreasing in your ability to reach some answers, and found him reading a book on his bed. You probably had a really confused look on your face, because not long after you entered his room, he hurriedly put his book down and asked you what was wrong in a very concerned voice.

"Oh no, it's nothing! I was just uh-", you struggled to find words. _I was just stopping by to ask you why you were in my bed this morning?_ didn't exactly sound like a plausible response.

"I was just stopping by to see how your day went," you finished. It wasn't a false statement entirely, but it was loosely worded enough as to not put any pressure on him. While he was doing loads better in conversations and in interactions, you found that he did have his moments where he would doubt himself sometimes while talking. 

His smile soon returned to his face. "I mean, it's just that we haven't really gotten the chance to talk in a while since my hours at work have been longer than usual, and I wanted to hear what you were up to, is all" you quickly added to quell any last suspicions. 

Usually you would work the normal nine to five, but you were recently given a project by your boss that was requiring quite a bit of overtime. This meant that you would catch Credence as he was getting ready for bed, and he was always too sleepy to hold any conversations. This wasn't on purpose; he was used to always sleeping in early, and you never had the heart to bother him past his bedtime. It sounded silly, but you really valued his sleep since it usually doesn't comes easy for him.

"Well," he started, "I woke up late this morning and made myself some breakfast. Then I cleaned up around the house a bit, and now I'm reading the book you let me borrow," he admitted with a sheepish smile on his face.

_Cute_ , you thought, _but no mention of being in someone else's bed? Huh_.

"How about you?" he quietly added, breaking you out of your thoughts. "Oh, uh, work was pretty uneventful today, but otherwise today went well." Uneventful, besides finding someone else in your bed of course.

His face softened, and another small smile formed on his face. "That's good to hear," he added.

So what was going on then? You told him you'd let him get back to reading his book and you left to go back to your room. It wasn't often that you were stumped for answers with Credence, but today was definitely one of those days. You hit your bed with a sigh, and closed your eyes.

After lying in bed for what felt like hours, you'd come up with a brilliant idea. Since your manager had told you last minute to take tomorrow off, you decided that you would stay in bed tomorrow morning and see if you could catch Credence off guard. After all, it had seemed like he was sleepwalking this morning anyways, so you'd doubt he'd notice someone in the bed he assumes is empty. To make it more believable, you confined yourself to the side of the bed that Credence wasn't on this morning as to not alarm him if he did manage to process what was going on.

It all sounded a bit evil, but what were you to do? Asking him directly would probably intensely embarrass him, and walking in on him in your bed would probably make him stop talking to you for the next 2 years, so you figured you'd take this situation head on. So with a strong sense of determination to get to the bottom of this, you quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up, you were the infamous heavy sleeper in your family. Storms could rumble loudly outside your window, your siblings could argue right at the foot of your bed, hell, the apocalypse could be going on outside your house and you would still be deep asleep. However, finally being able to have your own apartment, and sharing it with Credence... that turned you into a light sleeper in no time.

Growing up, you were the infamous _heavy_ sleeper in your family. Storms could rumble loudly outside your window, your siblings could argue right at the foot of your bed, _hell_ , the apocalypse could be going on outside your house and you would still be deep asleep. However, finally being able to have your own apartment, and sharing it with Credence... _that_ turned you into a light sleeper in no time. The first couple weeks of sharing an apartment with him were spent with Credence coming to your door at odd hours of the night in a panic, either from a nightmare or just overthinking (as he usually does). He would spend about 10 minutes or so trying to wake you, and in that time, his anxiety would get worse. You hated seeing him like this, so you started becoming accustomed to waking up quicker, and now, you wake up at the slightest of noises. You used to think it was a really unfortunate side effect because you _love_ your sleep more than anything else, but being there for Credence for whatever, and whenever, surpasses that.

So when you heard your door open that next morning, you were quickly jolted awake. Having sat with Credence so many times after his nightmares, you immediately thought that Credence that was at your door with worrying thoughts weighing down his mind. But Credence _always_ knocked, and always waited for an answer before cautiously making his way into your room. You always told him that coming in uninvited was okay (because he's Credence; he's never uninvited), but nonetheless, he still always knocked, and always waited for your okay. So what the heck is going on?

 _The plan_ , you remembered. It definitely took a moment to remember as you were still groggy with sleep, but now your were confident as ever. You took a quick peek at the clock. "7:49" it read. This was usually about the time you'd be gathering your last things before leaving the house, so this meant that your plan had been working. _Nice!_ You heard the door creaking open, and with that, you quickly shut your eyes and tried to be as quiet as humanly possible. You stiffened up, as to not move, you slowed your breathing, as to not make noise, and you waited patiently.

You heard Credence shuffle into your room. _I can't believe this is actually working,_ you thought. He meticulously moved the bed sheets, and for a moment you were worried that you'd be exposed. You held your breath.

He paid no mind to you, and it turns out that you were correct in thinking that he assumed the bed would be empty. He sleepily made his way into your bed, pulled the blankets over himself, and immediately went right back to sleep. This next step of your plan had gone great as well...

 _But now what?_ You thought when all the movement had finally stilled. Yesterday he had said that he had woken up late, but what exactly was late for Credence? It was barely 8am, and you couldn't imagine staying still through much more of this, not with the anxiety of confronting him keeping you wide awake. Given Credence's past, you could infer that "late" probably meant something like 9 or 10am, as his "mother" probably never let him sleep in. You personally never woke him up early in the morning (you always wanted him to get as much sleep as possible), but old habits die hard, I guess; Credence was, after all, the kind of person to be up by 8am on _weekends._

Your intrigue finally got the best of you, and you cracked an eye open to see what was going on. You were met with the exact same heartwarming sight from the morning before, except breathtakingly closer this time. He still had the same adorable smile on his face, except that now with the close distance, you could see how truly soft and beautiful his features looked when he was asleep.

The early morning sunlight that was peering through the curtains illuminated a face, too often filled with worry, that was now almost childlike and innocent. His carefully fixed, stark black hair, messily framed his face. His sharp eyebrows now held absolutely no tension. His lips, usually tilted into a natural frown, now were held in a soft smile; his face finally looked its age. You were dumbfounded. How could someone be this painfully beautiful? You had always had a tiny bit of a crush on Credence, but this moment seems to have amplified it tenfold. _My God_ was he truly was beautiful, both inside and out.

Now you almost didn't mind having to wait for Credence to wake up since his peacefully calm features had quelled your anxiety (that, and he was wonderful to look at).

Though this isn't to say you had figured out the rest of your plan. You still had quite a bit of time to kill, and since you weren't entirely sure if Credence was also a light sleeper, you didn't want to risk reaching for the book on your nightstand as something to pass the time with. So your only reasonable option was to remain in bed and to try and not make any noise or movements.

Unless.

Maybe moving around would be good solution?

If you moved around, you could probably rouse him out of sleep just enough so that he isn't embarrassed, but is still able to process that the bed is in fact, not empty. However this still poses the same issue from before: what if he doesn't want to speak to you after this? You did kind of violate his trust in doing this, in a way. But you really did see no other way than confronting him like this.

Go big or go home though, right? And after this whole thing was over, you'd promised yourself that you would tell him all of what you knew, making sure to remind him that this was not done out of malice but out of pure confusion and concern.

 _Here we go I guess_ , you thought. You turned around so that your back was toward him, making sure not to make _too_ much noise but also maybe just enough to wake him? This had put you at a disadvantage though, because now you couldn't see his face and had no way of seeing whether or not he was awake and how he was potentially processing this new information.

You stilled once again, hyper-focused on any possible sound. Minutes passed, however, and there was no sound coming from Credence's side of the bed. So maybe he isn't a light sleeper after all... maybe one more turn?

You turned around one more time, making a little bit more noise this time and settled into bed, feigning sleep. Still no sound or movement, but at least now you were facing toward him again. You'd slowly opened your eyes with a yawn as if you had just woken up. Expecting to see that adorable face again, you were instead met with that worried face that Credence usually has on. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, he was no longer smiling, and panic filled his face again. Except, this time this worry was mixed with something else. Embarrassment? Sadness? Betrayal? You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you sure as hell did not like it one bit. Seeing him like this tugged at your heartstrings in ways that they haven't been tugged at before, and now you were sure that you had _royally messed up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda decided to make this one a lil shorter and leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger! (totally not because I'm not sure where to take this next, what??) but stay tuned for the next chapter! again if u got to here ily and take care ♡


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you fix something like this? "Good morning Credence, how did you sleep?" didn't exactly seem like a feasible response.  
> Turns out that while wallowing in your guilt, you took a bit more time than you had intended to say something (because, uh, what were you supposed to say?), because Credence immediately started shuffling away from you, trying to get as far away from you as possible.

How do you fix something like this? _Good morning Credence, how did you sleep?_ didn't exactly seem like a feasible response.

Turns out that while wallowing in your guilt, you took a bit more time than you had intended to say something ( _because, uh, what were you supposed to say?_ ), because Credence immediately started shuffling away from you, trying to get as far away from you as possible.

"Woah, woah, hey, what is it Creed?" you said, softly, with as much concern as you could possibly muster up. You even added the nickname you knew he liked; you did not want him to think you were at all angry with him.

"I-I'm really s-sorry. I k-know I shouldn't be in h-here r-right now. I should.. I should g-go,". He was stumbling over his words and trying his best to leave the bed in way that immediately let you know that, this was in fact, a Bad Idea. Why couldn't you have talked to him like the adult that you are?

"N-no Credence, it's fine, I promise!" you quickly added, as he was still regaining his senses from a seemingly good night's sleep. Damn it.

"I-I was here.. without your p-permission. I am really s-sorry. It was wrong of me, and I think I should g-go now," he said quickly as he was making a move to leave the bed. Without a second thought (because that seems to be your primary method of functioning), you quickly grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. He flinched at the contact. 

_Oh no_ , Maybe you grabbed him a bit too hard? You loosened your grip, but you could tell he was still tense. You motioned for him to sit back down on the bed, and he did so very cautiously.

"Credence, hey, it's okay I promise. You don't have to have my permission to be in my room remember? My space is every bit yours as it is mines. So I'm not at all mad at you, okay? I'm just a little bit confused, is all." You looked down at your intertwined hands, where you had since started gently stroking his thumb. He was definitely a little less tense after this, but still definitely on edge.

Well, nows a good time as ever to confess, right?

"Credence... yesterday morning, I noticed that you were in here as well," at this, he shut his eyes and ducked his head in embarrassment. "...and I have a feeling that yesterday morning maaaybe wasn't your first time being here either...". This addition was the final nail in the coffin for Credence, as he now refused to look at you. You felt for him, but you really wanted to know what was up.

"Is there something wrong, Credence? Is it your bed? Is it not comfy enough? O-or is it something about your room?"

Credence quickly looked up in shock. "N-no, that's not it! I really appreciate my room and the bed that you got for me. I p-promise it's not that."

"Well... Is something up? Has something been bothering you lately?" You were rambling at this point, but you figured it was easier for Credence to admit to something if you had put it out there first.

Credence, now back to looking down at his lap, let out the smallest of "no"s.

"Then what is it, honey? You can tell me, you know that, right? I promise that whatever it is, I won't get mad, no matter what." It might have been the doing of the pet name that got him, but he got a little less tense again.

"I..." he started, seemingly unsure of how to express himself. It was alright though; you always gave him however much time he needed to form his thoughts, never once pressuring him to hurry up. He needed to know that what he had to say was worth waiting for.  
  
"I started sleeping here... whenever you would leave for work... a-about a month ago" he finally confessed.  
  
"But why?" you gently probed.  
  
"Well... at first it started out because I had a r-really bad nightmare that first night... but when I finally came by to talk to you about it.. you had already left for work..."  
  
"But I noticed that.. as soon as I stepped foot in your room to come look for you... I was a little more at ease? Like the nightmare wasn't bothering me as much anymore now that I was here..."  
  
You admired the fact that Credence was talking for this long, but you never once interjected.  
  
"So I sat down on your bed for a bit, w-which I am really s-sorry about! ...a-and I felt even better... more calmer.. I think it's because it smelled like you.." he then shot his head up in embarrassment. "A-ah is that too weird to say? I-I'm s-sorry.." he quickly looked back down at his lap but you could clearly tell that a blush was steadily forming on his cheeks.  
  
After assuring him that that was not at all a weird statement to say (and a very cute thing at that), he continued.  
  
"After I had sat down on your bed.. I'm not really too sure what happened... m-maybe I was tired from not being able to sleep because of the nightmare, o-or maybe it was because of how r-relaxed I felt... but next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep, and then I was awake..."

He lowered his voice. "I was so scared of y-you finding out that I had been here without your permission.. even though I knew I didn't have to b-be... so I quickly fixed the bed so it was exactly how I found it and left..." he added.  
  
He cast his eyes down to his lap. "I'm really sorry I didn't t-tell you about this sooner... I just kept having those nightmares, but when I would come look for you.. you were already gone.. so I kept sleeping here to make myself f-feel better.."  
  
"Credence, you should have told me," you replied with a sad pout. "I'm not mad that you kept coming back, I'm just a little sad that you were all alone after your nightmares. Why didn't you come to talk to me after I came home from work? Or the next day? You know I would've helped you... right?"  
  
He shot his head back up. "O-of course! Y-you always help me.. and I'm really t-thankful for that... but after figuring out that being in your room calmed me down, I f-figured I would avoid bothering you in the first place, and d-do this instead.. I'm really s-sorry..."  
  
"Hey, you're never a bother, alright? You can come to me with absolutely whatever it is that's bothering you, whenever..." you trailed off. 

_Wait a second..._

"Have you been having these nightmares recently?"  
  
He cast his eyes down again, but this time, more shamefully than all of the other times.  
  
"N-no... they s-stopped a while ago.." he peeked up to look at your reaction.  
  
If his nightmares stopped bothering him, then why did he keep coming back to your room every morning?  
  
As if he read your mind (or the very confused look that was probably on your face), he quickly replied. "I-I.. I just kept coming back.. because I m-missed you.."  
  
That last part was so quiet, you almost didn't catch it.

  
  
"...Missed me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for leaving anyone on that cliffhanger for so long! (and for the cliffhanger on this one hehe) everything has been so hectic recently that I found it hard to focus on adding more to this series, and I love Credence too much to just not devote all my attention to adding another chapter so I hope no one is too mad :( again if you have gotten to this chapter ily and thank you for your continued support ( ; ω ; )


	4. Day or Night, 24/7

"Yeah.. I know you can't help your schedule.. and I know you do so much for us, a-and I'm really thankful for everything you d-do!! But.. I started missing you.. and I realized that being here almost felt like I was w-with you.. and it felt very.. c-comforting.. I'm sorry if that sounded weird again."

"N-no no, it's not at all weird!" you quickly added. In fact, it was entirely adorable. You started mentally beating yourself up over the fact that you were too busy to notice Credence's loneliness when he continued.

"I-I just.. I miss getting to eat dinner with you, or our movie nights when we used to watch your favorite movies together.. or the game nights where we used to play in the living room until it was ridiculously late and we'd fall asleep together on the couch," he concluded with a sheepish, fond smile.

Your heart ached. Has it really been that long since you two had marathoned movies together? Or played games, for that matter? ...When was the last time you two had even shared a meal, let alone dinner? Even when work was not as hectic, you always made it in time for dinner..

"Credence I-I..." you choked out. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how you feel about this entire situation, but Credence deserved an apology.

"Honey, I am _so_ sorry I've been so busy that I haven't even bothered to ask you how you were doing-". Credence interrupted your train of apologies.

"N-no please don't apologize! R-really it's o-okay, I appreciate all that you for us, and I don't ever want to sound u-ungrateful, s-so really, i-it's okay!"

You could not believe that Credence was so selfless, so amazing, so pure that he was comforting you, making sure that you were okay even after essentially ignoring him for the past month.

"N-no it's not okay!"

_Wait, when had you started crying?_

"I know I've been busy with work and all, but I always have time for you. Always. You know that, right?"

He promptly nodded.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you lately. Even if it was because of work, it's really no excuse. I'm so sorry you had to go through all those nightmares alone. I'm so sorry that every time you've looked for me, you found an empty bed instead," you managed to get out, despite the tears.

"You deserve more than that Credence." You intently looked at him through the steady flow of tears.

He sheepishly looked down at his lap.

"No, Credence, please look at me," you cupped his face with your hands, as carefully as you would treat a beautiful piece of porcelain art, and gently guided his face back up.

"You deserve more than how I've been treating you, and it is not at all ungrateful to ask for more, my love. You are allowed to ask me for these kinds of things without you thinking that there is a risk of you sounding ungrateful," you told him as you gently started to stroke his cheeks with your thumbs. His eyes fluttered shut at this motion.

You took this as a sign to shift closer to him, and you removed your hands from his face, trying to painfully ignore how he chased the contact.

You sat down next to him and wrapped your arms around him, with one hand on his waist while the other returned to his face, resuming the same motions from before.

You two sat like this for a while, basking in each other's company.

"Credence, can you promise me something?" you said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" he answered, sounding so at peace, almost sleepy.

"Can you promise me that even if work gets hectic again, or if you ever feel like I'm too busy to make time for you, or if _anything_ like that ever happens again, you'll let me know?"

"Mmm," he lazily answered. He sounded so cute, almost _drunk_ off of the contact alone, that you couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Honey I'm serious,” you continued with a slight chuckle. “You have to promise me that you'll tell me whenever you feel like this, okay? I don't want you having to deal with things on your own, or feeling like you're a bother for asking me for help. I'm always here for you, day or night-"

"-24/7," he finished your saying, and you let out another small laugh. Okay maybe you did repeat it a bit too much, but it was entirely true. You wanted him to know that he was loved and cared for, even if it meant that you had to tell him this at 3am on a work night.

You continued stroking his cheek, enjoying every bit of his company. Even if he was silent, at least he finished your saying. That was enough of an answer for you.

It was Credence who broke the silence this time. "Thank you," he said, quietly.

"For what, my love?" you added, another smile forming on your face.

"For always reminding me that you care about me, and how you're always so ready, and so willing, to help me with anything," he replied.

"...I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner.. a-and I promise I'll try my best to say something about it if I ever feel like this again," he concluded.

"Thank you, my love," you replied. Your heart was so full of happiness at his admission, and you felt so impossibly content.

Credence made one last request.

"C-can we stay like this for a while?" he hesitantly asked.

You pondered on his question for a bit.

"It's kind of uncomfortable, don't you think?" you felt him tense up for a second, almost as if he was embarrassed for asking, before you guided him so that you were both laying down. He quickly relaxed again.

Credence now had his head on your chest with both his arms wrapped around you. You kept one hand on his waist, as your other hand shifted from his face to playing with his hair.

You heard his breathing slow down and felt his body slowly releasing all tension, both obvious signs that he was on the brink of sleep, so you continued to gently play with his hair.

You felt yourself falling asleep too, but you were adamantly trying to fight it off. You wanted to enjoy this feeling as much as possible.

When you felt that you could no longer fight the heaviness of your eyelids, you squeezed Credence just a little bit harder and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, my love." You managed to get out before ultimately falling asleep. He let out a content hum, and soon enough, you two were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! i apologize to anyone who was maybe waiting for updates and it took me forever to post (summers are soo unproductive) but I sincerely want to say thank you to everyone who's left me kind words n kudos, it really means a lot ( ╥ω╥ )

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work but after reading so many fbawtft fics and maintaining an unhealthy obsession w credence i thought i would maybe contribute :-) im not too sure if this fic will get any visibility, but if it does i will continue posting chapters! (i might just post them anyways bc #quarantine but also if you got this far ily)


End file.
